Blog użytkownika:Night fury 111/Z pamiętnika Astrid Hofferson
Hejka, to znów ja, ten blog będzie po cześci opowiadał moje przygody, no coż zapraszam do czytania i zachęcam do komentowania :) Dla jasności : - Akcja toczy się we współczesności - wszyscy mają po 15 lat - Hiccstrid będzie póżniej - są smoki takie jak w jws tylko że wielkości psa ( nie latają na nich ) - pisze z perspektywy Astrid - Czkawka jest synem prezydęta miasta Berk - Stoik jest prezydętam Berk - Valka jest sekretarką - i z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp. Ok zaczynamy : Cześć, nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Mam 15 lat i mieszkam w Berk. Uczęszczam tam do 3 klasy gimnazjum. Mam tylko mamę ponieważ reszta mojej rodziny zgineła w wypadku. Moim smokiem jest śmiertnik zębacz, wabi się Wichura. Jak wyglądam ? Jestem szczupla, mam duże niebieskie oczy, blond włosy, najczęściej plote je w warkocz. Zwykle nosze spudniczkę a pod nią getry oraz bluzkę z rękawem 3/4. A i jestem najpiękniejszą dziweczyną w szkole. Jaką za to płace cenę ? Nie mam spokoju, od chłopaków, nawet nie mam chłopaka. A dlaczego ? Bo jestem zakochana w Czkawce, to jego ksywa tak naprawdę nazywa się Alex Haddock. Ale czy ja mu też się podobam ? No niby nigdy mnie nie męczył podrywami i tak dalej. Na tą chwile jest moim BFF, ale ja tak pragnę by był kimś więcej, ale boje się swoich uczuć bo nie chcę zniszczyć naszej przyjażni. No to tyle o mnie. Dzień zaczoł się jak każdy inny z małym wyjątkiem jest poniedziałek ! no coż przedemną jeszcze tydzień nauki. Pobudka, 7 rano, ogarnełam się, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam do szkoły. A moja szkoła ? Nic specjalnego, napewno nie wywołuje zachwytu i to jeszcze w poniedziałek. Przed klasą stała moja paczka, czyli : Heathera Ravenclaw, tylko ja i ona nie mamy ksywy. Ładna, czarnowłosa z oliwkowymi oczami i kłosem ( taki rodzaj warkocza ) splecionym na bok. Szpadka - Bloom Thorston, tak samo jak jej brat Mieczyk - Aron Thorston, blondynka z niebieski oczami. Nie są zabardzo bystrzy. No w końcu to bliżniaki. Sączysmark - Max Jorgenson, najbardziej wnerwiający człowiek co chodzi po świecie ! niebieskie oczy, ciemno brązowe włosy. Śledzik - Czarli Ingerman puszysty blondyn, zielone oczy. Jest bardzo strachliwy. I mój Czkawka, co ja wygaduje, jeszcze nie mój, ale może kiedyś ? Duże zielone oczy, wysoki brunet i nawet przystojny co ja gadam, bardzo przystojny toć się w nim kocham ! Jezu mam nadzieje że nie powiedziałam tego na głos, och to dobrze bo była by siara. - Cześć, jak wam minoł weekend ? - no nie musiał się smark odezwać. - Mi wspaniale kotku - Jezu dlaczego ja a nie męczy Szpadki, no tak jestem najpiękniejsza w szkole ! Czemu mnie tak tą urodą pokarałeś Boże ? - Nie jestem żadnym kotkiem ! - dostał z pięści w brzuch - Zrozumiano ! - nie no nie wytrzymam - Tak - ledwo to powiedział zwijając się z bólu. 'Cdn. jutro okolo 12 - 11 godz. ' Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszlam do klasy i rozpoczeła się moja ulubiona lekcja - historia. Usiadłam z Czkawką na końcu. - Dziś będziemy przerabiać mity greckie. - Powiedziała, nie sorry wykrzyczała nauczycielka. Nareście coś dla mnie. To jedyna lekcja na której słucham. Historyczka zaczeła nam czytać mit o Heraklesie. O dziwo było cicho, nikt nie gadał tylko słuchał tylko ja spojrzałam na mojego przyjaciela i się rozmarzyłam. Nawet nie zwruciłam uwagi, gdy on coś do mnie mówił. Chwila on coś do mnie mówi ! Macha mi przed oczami ręką, a ja się na niego gapie. - Astrid, pakujesz się czy przesiedzisz tak całą przerwe ? - Ta.. te oczy...ogar Astrid - Co ? A nie, już się pakuje. - Jezu powiedziałam to takim rozmarzonym głosem.. - Ty się dobrze czujesz ? - Ta na śmiewaj się ze mnie, a ja cie kocham. Nie co ja gadam odbiło mi. - Ok jak się obudzisz, czekam pod matą - Ha ha ale to śmieszne. O Headher do mnie podeszła. - Musimy pogadać. - Już się boje. - Ok ? A możemy wyjść na przerwe ? - się na mnie spojrzała jak na idiotkę. - No myślałam że już nie zapytasz. - I poszłyśmy na chol. Usiadłyśmy na krzesłach i zaczeła. - Ty się zakochałaś w naszym Czkawce ? - Co aż tak to widać ? Super powiedziałam to na głos. - No a co myślałaś ? Cała klasa o tym gada. - Się na nią spojrzałam jak bym ducha zobzczyła. - No super, dzięki. - Super cała klasa wie że zakochałam się w czkawce, ale siara. 'Zawieszam' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach